Meant To Be Broken
by Livi11
Summary: A Valentine’s gift for all my TATE shippers. Implied GABBY, but if you don’t like GABBY, there relationship can be taken as purely friendly too.


Title: Meant To Be Broken

Rating: PG-13……just to be on the extremely cautious side.

Summary: A Valentine's gift for all my TATE shippers…….Implied GABBY, but if you don't like GABBY, there relationship can be taken as purely friendly too.

Disclaimer: There not mine….If they were, Kate and Tony would have been together a LONG time ago.

AN: I know I really shouldn't be posting another fic, but I watched a movie kinda like this the other night, and then I had a dream about it…..except with the NCIS people. Soooooo, here it is! PLEASE REVIEW

As Always,

ENJOY

PS: **HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!**

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Gibbs hated winter.

For some reason or another, he always had. Maybe it was the cold, or the way that the sun seemed to simply disappear for 3 months, but he just couldn't stand it. Especially when the snow refused to leave, like for instance now: it was Valentines Day and 5 inches of snow still covered the greater DC area.

But for once, Gibbs found himself oddly happy that the sun wasn't shining today. For, it was most likely the only reason that Abby had agreed to venture outside with him that afternoon. She hated the sun almost as much as he despised the winter.

So here they were, in the early Sunday afternoon, wandering through downtown DC. They were quite the sight, Gibbs had to admit; A scruffy looking man and a young Goth girl, laughing and chatting as they made there way through the streets. He never in all his years thought he'd ever have a best friend like her.

"Come on, Gibbs," Abby said, grabbing his hand and pulling him across another street towards a large ice rink. "As long as were out here, we might as well be daring!"

"There is no way in a million years that you're getting me to go ice skating, Abbs. Sorry….but it's just not happing."

"Spoil sport," Abby muttered, but she refused to loosen her death grip on his hand, and continued to yank him in the direction of the skate rental booth. "You made me come out here in the freezing weather, so the least you can do is do what I want."

"Abbbyyyy," he whined in a voice that would have made Tony think he'd finally lost it. But Abby was used to it. He wasn't as tuff as he always let on.

"Don't try and sweet talk your way out off this GIBBS, were going to go ice skating….and that's FINAL."

"I really don't know why I let you boss me around," he muttered to himself, as Abby skipped ahead to get them both a pair of skates.

"I heard that!" She called over her shoulder.

A few moments later she returned, ice skates in hand. Handing him his pair, she kicked of her black strappy boots, and began to lace up her pair of well worn skates. Finishing long before Gibbs, she stood up and began hopping around through the snow; getting used to the feel of nothing but two thin blades holding her up.

"See Gibbs," she chattered happily, "Its soooo easy! I mean even you can do th……"

She stopped mid sentence, and her face lit up into an even brighter smile.

"Oh my God! Look! Kate's here!" She squealed. "She told me she had plans today, apparently this is what she was talking about!"

Gibbs turned around from his place on the bench and was indeed met with the sight of Katie, wrapped tightly in a light blue winter coat, and matching hat, gloves and scarf. Her cheeks were rosy from the cold wind, but her smile was brighter then he'd seen in a long time.

He had to admit, it made him feel good to see her like that. In a way, Tony and Kate had become almost surrogate children to him. Though of course, he would never in a million years be caught dead admitting that to anyone.

After watching her for a few more moments he turned back towards Abby and resumed his battle with the laces of his skates.

Abby, who had nothing to do until Gibbs finished, continued watching Kate skate around the rink.

"I wonder who she's here with," Abby wondered, "She didn't mention on the phone."

"Probably a new boyfriend," Gibbs muttered, as he finished with the laces of one skate, "God knows her and DiNozzo go through relationships like nothing I've ever seen."

"Yeah," Abby agreed, "But, not so much lately. I haven't heard Kate mention a new boy toy in quite a while. At least 3 months now that you mention it."

Gibbs found himself chuckling out loud. They sounded like to teenagers gossiping about there classmates. He didn't think he'd heard the word Boy Toy in QUITE a while.

"Hey look," Abby exclaimed, gesturing back towards the rink, "She is here with someone." She watched as the guy came up behind Kate, grabbing her around the waste and spinning her around until she was facing him.

Her smile seemed to grow to twice its size at the sight of him, and he leaned down to quickly kiss the tip of her nose, before spinning her around once again and taking off across the rink. Abby watched as Kate shot after him, her hair flying around wildly.

Knowing that he was no match to Kate for speed, Kate's date swerved quickly and headed for the fastest way out of the rink…..which happened to be right towards Abby and Gibbs. Once reaching the edge of the rink….he quickly did his best to run through the snow on the blades of his skates, but soon lost the battle and fell face first into the snow.

Abby stared wide eyed at the still figure in the snow. Glancing back and forth a few times between Gibbs and the man, she finally bent down and tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"Oh My God! Sir, are you ok?"

The man gave a coughing sputtering sound but finally rolled over so he was laying on his back. As soon as he made eye contact with Abby though, both shrieked and jumped about 5 feet.

"**TONY**?"

"Ummm, Hey Abbs. W-what's up?"

But before she had a chance to gather her wits about her, a streak of blue and brown shot directly past Abby landing on top off Tony and tackling him until he was flat on his back.

"Ha!" The streak, now identified as Kate yelled triumphantly, before placing a hard but short kiss onto Tony's mouth. "Kate Todd wins AGAIN!"

Tony gave an awkward sort of cough, and nodded his head towards the direction in which Abby stood, now with her mouth hanging open and drool dripping out the far corner. It even appeared as though her left eye was twitching.

Turning in the direction of Tony's nod, Kate's eyes met with those of Abby's and she gave out a yelp before pulling herself off of Tony and standing up as fast as humanly possible.

"Oh My God! ABBY! What….What are YOU doing here?"

Abby just continued to stare blankly at her two guilty colleagues, until the reality of the moment set in and a huge smile spread across her face.

"Oh - OH MY GOD!" She practically screamed, drawing curious glances from passersby's. "You….You and **TONY**? **TONY DINOZZO**!"

Kate's cheeks seemed to darken until they matched the burgundy color of her lipstick, and she took a step toward Abby, panic in her eyes.

"Oh Abbs….I know this is sort of weird, but…..Oh shit……Abby please promise me you won't tell Gibbs! Please!"

"To late, Katie." Gibbs said from behind her. Spinning around, Kate felt her eyes widen to twice there normal size.

"Oh shit……Gibbs…..Oh shit! I'm so sorry Gibbs. I know I promised you that I would stay away from interoffice dating…but…..damn this is awkward."

Gibbs felt a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, and gave himself a mental slap on the face, 'why the hell are you smiling? They just broke rule 12!'

"Boss," Tony finally spoke up, "I know about rule 12 and everything but, I – I really love her, Gibbs."

"How long has this been going on?" Gibbs asked, doing his absolute best to stay serious.

"Th-three months," Kate choked out, her gorgeous features becoming etched with concern. Was she about to get fired?

"Just keep it out of the office," Gibbs replied, smirking at there surprised expressions.

"But what about….." Tony started, but was cut off by Gibbs raised hand.

"If this is been going on for three months, and I didn't know, then obviously your capable of keeping it away from work." He gave them one last quirk of an eyebrow before grabbing Abby's hand and pulling her out onto the ice rink.

"Besides," He called over his shoulder as he spun Abby in a small little circle, "Rules are meant to be broken!"

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!

For my Valentine's present……..**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
